Its Okay
by ilovetheprettyreckless
Summary: Finn,You do know its okay to say that you love me ? FINCHEL


So this is my new story 'Its Okay'.The story is finchel based but with a twist,Rachel and Finn never knew each other,but both live in New York and Rachel isnt her usual stuck up,arrogant self, she is a sort of indie rock type person

_  
>Rachel Berry was stood waiting nervously behind the stage in Mecury Lounge waiting for her named to be called out,you see Rachel this soft,calming voice that anyone could listen to,but unluckily for her this was her first ever time peforming live in front of a crowd.<br>'Breathe Rach'her best friend Eve told her calmly.  
>'But Evie what If I mess up,what if I forget my word,what if...'Rachel told her panicking.<br>'Rach,enough of the what ifs you'll do great'Eve told her 'Please welcome Miss Rachel Berry up to the stage'said the host 'Its now or never'Rachel thought to herself,so she grabbed her guitar and went to the stage and started to peform.

FINN POV Finn Hudson stood at the window of his apartment facing 'The Hudson River' waiting for his best bud 'Noah 'Puck' Puckerman' to arrive,they were going to the Mecury Lounge that night to see the live peformers.  
>Finn had been in a funk ever since he found is girlfriend of 5 years had went and cheated on him,but the worst thing was that he actually worked with guy,you see worked in the FDNY(with puck) and the guy was one of his close friends Sam didn't speak anymore.<br>'Yo Hudson,you ready !'Brought finn out of his was here.  
>'Yeah,you ready to go ?' Finn asked Puck.<br>Puck nodded in reply 'Let's head then'Finn muttered but Puck was already out of the apartment.  
>(45 mintues in the Future)<br>'Please welcome Miss Rachel Berry up to the stage'said the host

Finn and Puck had made it just in time to see the first act Rachel Berry.  
>'Hi,am Rachel Berry and tonight I'"ll be singing I Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon'<br>Finn thought himself lucky because this was of his favourite songs and the girl that was about to sing was really nice,she had medium length brown hair,deep cholcate brown eyes and even what she was nice a pair of dark skinny jeans,a checkered shirt and a pair of black flats RACHELS POV

As strummed the first note of the song something caught my eye I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship, Has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear. Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction, You make everything so clear It was the most handsome man that I had ever saw well apart from Johnny man has short brown that stood up in every direction,his eyes were the lovliest I had ever seen,He was perfection. And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window, On a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars, forever. Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crushing through your door, Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you,boy, Cause you take me to the places, That alone I'd never find. And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the wind, On a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars, forever. Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crushing through your door, Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>'Thank you for having me and once again am Rachel Berry'<p>

_  
>Please Read,Rate,Review Pwease ?<br>Gemma :) 


End file.
